So Popular It Hurts
by Stigmata-Crow
Summary: MY TRIUMPHANT RETURN!!! Oh yeah, stuff happens in Wolf Lake too.


Disclaimer: See last fic.  
  
Summary: Presley tries to get revenge on Sophia for stealing Luke. Will she succeed, or will Luke come to the rescue. Or does he even care? And what's all the hype with the equinox? And will I ever get my fics out on time? The world may never know...  
  
Rating: R for violence and swearing.  
  
A/N: THIS IS NOT THE MARCH 21 FIC!!!! I've been behind in schoolwork and my crap computer broke again, and then I got sick (yes it seems that SOMEBODY doesn't want me writing this, but :p to them), and had to stop the writing for a while, but now I'm back (and look, not in a body bag) there will be this fic, and then the much awaited equinox fic. I've noticed some of you guessing as to what I may be doing, and I have to say, your all pretty much wrong, except for one thing, it's gonna go bad, and quick. In fact the story coming after this might make you all hate me, but just let me work it out. Hell I really didn't like my muse went she got around to telling me what was going to happen *whacks muse*, but once again, get let me explain it all afterwards, and it might just make some sense. Or maybe I'm just sick. And just to ease your mind, no, no one dies, but the rating would go up, if it could *wiggles eyebrows evilly*. So keep an open mind, review me so I feel loved, read my journal and on with the story (actually I'm so concerned about the equinox story, and the events happening in it, which might make you come after me with pitchforks and fire launchers, that if someone doesn't mind having the next few plot lines being totally ruined for them, I need a beta, please apply within.) Oh yeah, some asked whether the Elder pelts were paint, they're not, their pelts change to suit the colour of their spirit since they've been in Wolf Mode for so long.  
  
UPDATE: It seriously took me 6 months to write this, I have such a bad brain cramp, too many ficlet bunnies running around in my head and I can't catch a single one, flaaaaaaah! But alas, tis summer vacation now, will force myself to sit and write. I swear I have ADD.  
  
A/N 2: Being unable to use my computer for so long, I have storylines for up to and including 26 episodes (well, make that Episode 26), GO ME!  
  
A/N 3: Thanks to Lisa and Treevamp, I dub you my personal ass-getter- offers.  
  
Random Wolf Lake Fact: Fiona Scott, the chick who played Presley, is in every one of the Swollen Members music videos.  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
Episode 13: So Popular It Hurts  
  
(Open to Sophia just waking up. It's a Saturday, as the DJ on the radio states. The radio then starts playing Teenage Dirtbag, by Wheatus. She moans and hits the radio with her fist, turning it off, although the music keeps playing as background music now. She sits up, with much complaint and heads to the bathroom. We hear water running and seconds later she comes out, toothbrush in tow and pulls a pair of dark blue jeans and a white peasant top out of her closet.  
  
Switch to her walking down Main Street with Sarah, well, being dragged is more like it, wearing said outfit. The music is still playing.)  
  
"Now would you please inform me on why I had to get up at 8 on a Saturday?" "Yes," said Sarah, finally letting go of Sophia's hand. "We going to go see what Luke is getting you for your birthday." "What?" "I heard Randy blabbing on how he was getting up all early to go get it, and how it was so expensive, and how he was saying that you better like it." "I better like it, eh?" "Yeah, so I thought to myself, 'Sarah, you know you want to ruin this for him,' so I called you. Look, there he is!"  
  
Sophia turned around to see Luke walking towards them. Luckily he hasn't seen them yet. Sarah pulled Sophia behind a rack of clothes and the two of them watched as he went into Finnegan's Jewelers.  
  
"See, aren't you glad to know that you're getting jewelry?" "Sarah, haven't you ever heard of surprises?" "Yes, and also, ruining them for Luke. Now let's get closer and really see what you're getting." Sarah turned around and was about to walk over to Finnegan's window, when she bumped into someone blonde and stupid. Presley flies backwards, taking the other two blonde stooges, Crystal and Brittany down with her. Sarah stumbles back a bit, but regains her balance and stays on her feet.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way, the last thing I need right now is Reject and her Half-Breed friend." Sophia narrowed her eyes. "Well if the giant air mass that is your head would have seen fit to use the other side of the road, we wouldn't have this problem. Besides, with all that air in your head, shouldn't you float?" Sarah put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggling as Brittany and Crystal got up and pulled Presley to her feet. "Big word's coming from someone who's trying to get Luke to fuck her so she can flip."  
  
The smirk on Presley's face wasn't there long as saw Sophia's eyes glow green. "Well if you're so pissed at it, why don't you do something about it?" Presley's face got darker. "Come on Pres, it's been weeks since I've threw someone into a car." Presley snarled and lunged for Sophia, but an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Presley. It was Jake, Wolf Lake's mechanic.  
  
"Soph, I just got finished repairing your last hood-job, I have no desire to do another one." He turned to Presley. "And this is the third time I've stopped you from Flipping in the middle of town. Do you want Vi to have to kill everyone human that lives near Main Street?" Presley growled at Jake.  
  
"Jake, what's going on?" Presley and Sophia peered over Jake's shoulder to see Luke, who had just exited the jewelry store.  
  
"Not much, Luke. Just stopping Chick Present from kicking Chick Past's ass." Sophia's face narrowed. "Don't talk about Soph like she an object," laughed Luke. "Or you'll be repairing your car." "COULD EVERYONE JUST STOP MAKING REFERENCES TO MY THROWING LUKE INTO A CAR FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES?!" Sarah laughed. "Hon, you started it." "You're asking for it!" "Fine, fine, don't bite me." "Ladies, ladies, ladies, calm down, now what the hell's going on here?" "Why don't you ask her Luke?" Sophia pointed to Presley. Luke turned to Presley. "Pres? What's going on?" "Nothing, just stating the obvious." "And that is?" "Well she's almost 18, times up for Flipping. I just figured she was looking for," Presley smirked, "a giant wolfy catalyst. You know, a jumpstart." Sophia's glowing eyes burst into flames. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!!!" She launched herself at Presley, only to be caught by Luke. "Presley, go HOME!" She fake saluted Luke. "Whatever you say, boss." Presley, Brittany, and Crystal turned and started walking. "Don't worry Luke," Presley said so only she and her friends could here. "She'll get hers."  
  
(Close on Sophia, still being carried by Luke) "Luke, I'm warning you. Put me down!" "Why, what's so bad about a me giving you a 'jumpstart' anyway?" Luke's smirk was cut short by Sophia's sudden outstretched hand. She brought across his face, intending to slap him, but at the last moment her fingers subconsciously curled and she left five bloody claw marks across Luke's left cheek. Luke snapped his eyes shut as pain flared across his cheek (Close as Sophia's eyes go wide as she watches a trickle of blood slide down his cheek).  
  
"Luke! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" "No, it's ok, I deserved that." Luke brought his hand to his face, caught the blood, and then licked it off his hand. "Come here let me see, did I hurt you." Luke gave her a low, sultry chuckle. "It's just a scratch. I've had worse, especially from you." Sophia blushed. "I'm still really sorry. I was only going to slap you and-" "-and instead you claw the life out of my face. Don't worry, you won't even be able to see it tomorrow. So where you headed?" Sophia looked at Sarah for help. "We were...." "-Were coming home from breakfast. Mr. Donner didn't feel like cooking and neither did we. But Luke, what are you doing here?" Luke's eyes narrowed at her. "Jake called me up, said my car was ready, only four months late." "Dude, I told you, it was seriously fucked up." "Well, then what's in the bag?" Sarah was beaming as Sophia motioned to her to cut it out from behind Luke. "My mom asked me to pick up something. What's it to you?" Sarah still couldn't hide her smile. "Nothing, well I got to be heading home. You staying with Luke, Sophia?" Sophia scowled at Sarah. "I guess so." Sarah was about to explode. "Ok," she managed to crack out, "bye."  
  
(Luke and Sophia turn, following Jake into his garage down the street.) "So it took four months to fix your car?" "Nah, I think Jake just slacked off." "I heard that." Luke smirked at Jake's back. They walked into Jake's Garage from the open drive way. "Here you go, good as new." He threw the keys to Luke. "Oh, and Soph, I have the bill from the cruiser's tune up. Come on it's over here." They walked to the register at the side of the garage as Luke got in his car and started up the motor. Jake grabbed the clipboard beside the register, rifled the papers and pulled out Matt's bill. As he handed Sophia the bill he grabbed. Her arm. "You be careful with that one, " he whispered in her eye. "I love Luke like a brother, but he's a jackass when it comes to fidelity. I've seen him hurt way too many girls." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Everyone and their mother have been telling me that, Jake. I can handle him." Jake smiled. "You were the only one who ever could. Great to see you back on the side of the tracks where you belong." Sophia gave him a half-hearted smirk. "It's not great to be back yet, but it's getting there."  
  
"Come on, Soph." (Luke revved op his GTO and turned on the radio. Music: Head Like a Hole, By Nine Inch Nails.) Sophia walked around to the passenger's side and got it. Jake waved at her as they drove away.  
  
"So are you ok now?" "With what?" said Luke with his eyes still on the road. "With me leaving for Italy." "Well, you're back, aren't you?" "I guess so." "Where were you last week?" "I was here, remember?" She lightly tapped his head to make sure all things were in working order." "Yeah, but you disappeared after our incident at the diner." "Oh, I ummm, kinda met my Grandmother." "The Elder, your grandmother?" "Yep." A WTF? look was securely faceted to his face. "How the hell...?" "Umm, she just kinda came out of the woods." "So how'd it go?" "Good, hey what time is it?" "11:45" "SHIT! Can you drive me to Sherman's?" "Why? What's wrong?" "I have and extra class today, and I should have been there15 minutes ago." "Sure. Hang on" (Luke does a massive u-turn and turns onto Wolf Lake Road, Sherman's street. Sophia struggles to keep her breakfast down as they speed towards Sherman's white Victorian. A/N: Men and their cars...)  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Tyler Creed's kitchen. A very modern contrast compare to the antiqueness to the rest of Wolf Lake. Everything is very... shiny. Tyler is at the counter. Two glasses of orange juice are in front of him and he is stirring one. (A/N: Now why would he be doing that? *maniacal laugh*) Ruby comes down the stairs, goes to the cupboards and pulls out a box of cheerios. She grabs a bowl, and goes to the fridge for milk.)  
  
"Sleep well?" Said Tyler grabbing the two glasses and handing one to Ruby. "Lousy," she said rubbing her head. "Just like every night since I woke up with your ugly ass beside me." Tyler's smirk falter, but for just a moment. "Drink up, I think you're just getting a vitamin C deficiency." "Great, just great, I've lost my love, dignity, and pride, and now I'm losing my vitamin C. Life is beautiful ain't it?" She swallowed the juice in one gulp and grimaced. "Yeeeeelllch! I think the juice has gone rancid!" Tyler looted perplexed and took a sip of his juice. "Taste's fine to me." He put the glass down as Ruby lurched over and grasped her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick...." Tyler looked as though he was searching for an answer and then acted as though the answer had hit him. "Maybe it was that rose quartz I put in it...." "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Tyler chuckled as the rose quartz began to take affect and Ruby lurched backwards clutching her head.  
  
Tyler laughed and picked her up. "I think it's time for bed." "You bastard....!" He walked to the stairs carrying her as she desperately tried to fight the Skin Walker aphrodisiac. "Not my fault babe. Vi's agenda has changed once again. She wants us in more than a binding irreversible marriage, (A/N: in my world, there is no divorce. Wolves mate for life and so do Skin Walkers. Unless, of course, someone dies....) she wants to," he chuckled in glory," honour you late father's memory, and possibly name a son after him." Ruby weakly beat her fists on his chest. "Ruby, you brought this on yourself. It was either my way, or Vi's way. I do have to admit that Vi's way is much more-"  
  
He was cut off by Ruby pressing her lips to his. The quartz had taken full effect. "God bless you Vi." He took off upstairs.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Sherman's living room. Again, very rustic, lotsa wood finish, and he again has a wolf complex. Books and ancients texts, along with scrolls and documents are sprawled across the oak wood tables. Another giant wolf portrait hangs in this room, one of a white wolf howling at the moon being watched by native peoples with campfires and tipis (yes that's how you spell it). Can somebody say God Sherman needs to get a life, especially since we see a corner of a Playboy magazine sticking out from under the couch. The couch is made out of the same leather as the chairs in his office. Sophia is sitting on said couch, with Sherman sitting beside her. It is one of her 'Wolf Lake History and Etiquette' classes. Music: Bones & Joints, finger eleven.)  
  
"Okay, Sherman, what's today's class on?" "We still in Skin Walker Mating and Dating Rituals, Sophia you know that." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just tired of being taught wolf sex by an old man." "Hey, I'm not that old," said Sherman in mock offense. "Sophia, you have to be careful, even though the Skin Walkers have become much more civilized than they were. They are still part animal, and you have to be careful." "Why?" Sherman ruffled through a few of the papers scattered on the table. "Well for instance, long ago Skin Walker women wouldn't let males touch them, because if you let them even run their hands through your hair, it could be a sign that you were interested in them, whether it be as a mate, or just a forest fling. There is no rape in Wolf Lake, just misinterpreted signals." "But what about Miranda and Luke's uncle?" "The signal rule only applies between Skin Walkers. Bruce violated a human, worse he did it in wolf form. He compromised the whole harmony between human and Skin Walker. Skin Walker law ~never~ applies to humans. That's why John is such a danger. That's why you mother and you father were never accepted. It's just not done. Why do you think that Matt wanted you no where near Luke when he Flipped, why you couldn't visited him?" "I... I don't know." "Because as soon as a Skin Walker male Flips, he perceives the world, and especially females differently. Every female becomes a potential mate. Why do you think that your father is so touchy about Luke even now?" Sherman put the papers down and turned to face Sophia. "Because he's been circling you for years. You dad can tell that he's been watching you, looking for any sign of a change, any possibility the you might Flip, and then can make you his. He can't help it. It's his ~nature~. He sees you for what you are, strong independent, caring, loving. You're merciful, you know the right thing to say, you can admit when you wrong, and most importantly, you have a never dieing love and loyalty to your family. These are all qualities that a Skin Walker looks for in a mate. The whole point of a mate is to make your family line stronger." Sophia's eyes widened in shock. "Wuh... what kind of signals could he be misreading?" "Well, it's all about control. It's how much control a Skin Walker has. And we both know Luke has no control. For a Skin Walker with some control, it could be standing too close to him, close enough that he can smell you." "And for Luke?" Sherman smirked. "Eating a banana the wrong way."  
  
"Aw Sherman!"  
  
***  
  
(Cut to a black Lincoln outside of Sherman's house. Presley, Brittany, and Crystal are in the car in black clothes and ski masks not yet pulled down over her face. By this time it has gotten dark. Music: none, just really loud crickets. Presley is in the driver's seat, Brittany is shotgun and Crystal is in the back.)  
  
"You guys know the plan?" said Presley turning to them.  
  
"Yeah, wait til she leaves, then grab her when she reaches the curb."  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out guys. My brain went under the deep freeze for a few months, but I promise to try to get the next chapter out in no longer than two weeks., so review, and check out my lj, I finally clued in an put the url on my author's page. Aren't I a genious? Yeah, so REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
